dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
William Batson
: "If a superhero can't save his family, he's not a hero." : —Billy Batson William "Billy" Batson is a young orphan boy who was chosen by the Wizard Shazam to be a protector of the world, and granted super powers by uttering the word "Shazam" transforming him from a small boy into a fully grown adult. He is known as the super hero Shazam. Biography Early Life At the young age of 4, Billy is seen with his biological mother at a carnival during the winter. After failing to win him a stuffed tiger like he wanted, she won him a compass keychain which she tells him is more valuable than a stuff animal cause if he's ever lost he can find his way. On their way out of the carnival, Billy drops his keychain and chases after it, getting separated from his mother, he loses track of his mom mistakes a woman dressed like her as his mother till he sees she isn't her. Billy is left with the police and is taken into the foster system. Searching for His Mother Several years later at the age of 14, Billy sets up a break in at a pawn shop to get the police to arrive. After acting innocent and telling the police the perpetrators went through the back of the building the police search and come to find there was no one there. Once inside Billy quickly drops the act and reveals he set up the whole thing and closes the gate to the door locking the police in. Billy acts quick to get into the police car to gain access to the police's computer system. In Billy's notebook it is shown he's been looking up several different women with the last name "Batson" in hopes of finding his mother. Finding the address to a Rachel Batson, he quickly jots down her address and steals the officer's lunch which the he begs him not to take. Billy makes his way to the woman's house but to his disappointment he finds she is not his mother and is caught by the same police he fooled earlier. Meeting the Vasquezes Being taken to the foster system again, Ms. Glover informs Billy that his latest foster family doesn't want him back after he disappeared two weeks prior to the incident with the police and states that he has ran away from every home within 6 counties now. Billy states he knows his mother is out there and all he has to do is find her but E.B. tells him that he shouldn't try to find someone who doesn't want to find him. She informs him of a couple outside that is eager to take him in but Billy quickly rejects them stating he can take care of himself but E.B. reminds him he has to wait till he's 18 cause it's the law. She encourages him to give them a chance cause they are giving him one, having no other choice, Billy accepts and is taken in by the Vasquez's who seem like a loving couple. He meets Victor and Rosa who reveal they were foster kids themselves in the system and were stubborn like him. On the way to the house, they tell him about how the other foster kids they take in are expecting him and are excited to meet him. Chosen as Champion To be added Appearance In his normal form, Billy is a regular black-haired boy. When transformed into Shazam, however, he appears as a young man in his mid 30's, with a powerful, muscular build. He wears a red body suit with gold boots and a long white cape that cuts off at the back of his knees, with a high collar. Emblazoned across his chest is a golden lightning bolt that seems to constantly sparkle with power. Powers and Abilities *'Transformation': After being chosen by the The Wizard as his champion, Billy Batson was granted the ability to transform into the vessel of "Shazam" by calling out the vessel's name, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. As Shazam, he has many abilities and powers beyond the capabilities of Humans. **'Super Strength': Strength of Hercules, Shazam has incredible superhuman strength, able to punch through concrete pillars and send people flying in combat. He is also able to lift vehicles off the ground. **[[Invulnerability|'Invulnerability':]] Stamina of Atlas, Shazam's body is resistant to most forms of harm, as bullets bounce off of him on impact and speeding cars have no impact. **'Super Speed': Speed of Mercury, Shazam can run at super speed, faster than the speed of sound. **[[Electrokinesis|'Electrokinesis':]] Power of Zeus, Shazam can generate and project electricity. When first discovering his abilities as Shazam, Billy was able to instantly charge people's cellphones with a single bolt of energy. **'Flight': After having many difficulties trying to see if he can fly, Shazam finally learned how to fly after nearly dying from crashing into the ground. **'Infinite Wisdom': Shazam posses the wisdom of Solomon, although he has yet to achieve this power. Weaknesses *'Human Form': In his human form Billy can have the same weaknesses as a normal human. *'Immaturity': Even while as Shazam, Billy retains his childish mentality and lack of emotional maturity. This makes it difficult for him to maintain focus and seriousness for the needed situation. *'Speech Impediment': Billy can only access his powers if he says the name 'Shazam' which can also turn him back to his human form. If he is gagged or prevented from speaking while in his human form his powers remain dormant. Personality Billy has shown to be a self-reliant teenage boy, who tends to get himself into trouble. He doesn't feel the need for foster parents and has actually ran away from his previous ones on several separate occasions. He is also a bit of a loner, as he isn't willing to open up to the Vasquezes and his fellow foster siblings. Despite his flaws, Billy is an inherently good person, as he was willing to step up for his foster brother, Freddy. And this kindness is why the all powerful wizard, Shazam, chose Billy as his successor; he believed that boy could do more good in the world with his powers. As Shazam, Billy retains his normal personality. In the midst of his newfound powers, he finds himself to be using it for his own gain and amusement, not really considering the consequences of this. Appearances *''Shazam!'' Trivia To be added External Links * * Category:Shazam Category:Shazam characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Characters with magical powers Category:Magic Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Super-Heroes Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans